Answer Production
Answer production is the ability to produce an answer to a problem or question. Characters *An Organisation agent in World 2 has this ability naturally. *Dara Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Kelli Wheaton also possessed this ability. *Rebecca Stevens possesses this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Rebecca. *Lucas Reilly has this ability naturally. *Alisha Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Agent' This individual could produce answers to almost any problem which belonged to another. The other person didn't even have to ask for help, or detail the problem to him, since he'd instinctively sense that they had a problem and then the ability would activate. The answer would come in the form of symbolic visions, which would then guide the person if interpreted correctly. [[Dara Petrelli|'Dara Petrelli']] Dara seemed to use the ability similarly to the agent, sensing the problems of others and receiving symbolic answers. However, she could also show the answers to the person, and she was able to sense some future problems and the solutions to them, before they occurred. She could hide these answers in the person until they'd need them, and when she did this, it would appear as a small white spark flying into the person's head. 'Kelli Wheaton' Kelli was able to mentally produce an answer to a question she had in her head. She claimed to have used this ability in guiding her into realising the future importance of Hira Spektor and Soma Herrera's daughter. [[Rebecca Stevens|'Rebecca Stevens']] It is unknown how Rebecca used this ability in her life. However, since dying she has used it to guide her when affecting the world using mediumism. Instead of receiving visions of the answers, they seem to appear as suggestions and ideas in her mind. She can also implant these suggestions in the minds of others, and they will believe that they are their own ideas. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Rebecca. He gains answers to questions and problems as suggestions and ideas in his mind. However, he is yet to conspicuously display the ability. 'Lucas Reilly' Lucas can sense when others have significant problems weighing on their minds, and when he senses a problem, he can choose to also detect the solution to it. He senses problems automatically but senses answers consciously. He normally sees visions of the answer or a hears a mental voice whispering the solution to him. 'Alisha Petrelli' Alisha will be capable of sensing when others have problems or questions weighing on their minds, and she will be able to make herself detect the answer to those problems. Most of the time, she will need to consciously activate the ability. However, it could activate on its own if she becomes too concerned about an individual. Normally, she will sense information about the people she knows and loves best, but her ability could activate for a stranger if that person's problem was severe enough. The solution will either appear to her as glimpses of visions, symbolic images or half-formed ideas. Similar Abilities *Information retrieval is the ability to access any generally known information *Information production is the ability to produce an answer to any simple question *Precognitive instincts can be used to guide someone to an answer *Detection is the ability to detect various facts *Claircognizance is the ability to acquire information without any experience of the revelant knowledge *Diagnosis can provide a solution to a medical problem *Precognitive symbolism is the ability to predict the future by symbolic means Category:Abilities